


Not A Good Day

by knitekat



Series: Not A Good Day [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matchmaking, Missing Scene, Nervousness, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's thoughts as he and Jess have to fight to stay alive in the ARC invaded by Future Predators (s5.6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gategurl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gategurl).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

I was not having a good day. It had started badly with news of the impending end of the world and had continued to decline throughout the day. I was pacing in my office as I waited for news, Matt was out of contact but I hoped Becker would at least call in with an update. I noticed Jess walking towards my office and opened the door for her, although I barely let her step inside before asking, “Any news?”

Jess shook her head and I sighed, “No.” Not that I had expected any but being kept informed about whether this was the end or not would have been considerate. I wanted to resume my pacing, but felt it would be a bad example to set Jess, she was already looking scared and worried for the team and it wouldn't do to show my own anxiety over them. 

“What if they've failed and this is the beginning of the end, just like Matt said? What if they're all dead?” 

Jess' voice had risen with each word and I could plainly see her fear growing. Next time I spoke to Matt and Becker I would reinforce the need to keep us informed of their progress, but for now, I had Jess to deal with. Worrying over the fate of the team and the world wouldn't change anything and I would need her to put the ARC together again, assuming, of course, that we survived Philip's mess. “They're not dead, Jess, and it's not the end of the world. If it was, someone would have sent us a memo.”

A weak smile flashed across Jess' face before she went back to brooding and worrying and that was highly unproductive. My father's words came to me and I sighed, why not? It would calm her down and then we could get back to waiting for news, hopefully good, as I had no wish to watch my children grow into adulthood knowing the world was doomed. “You know what my father used to say when things got rough? 'Where's that ruddy whisky?'”

I had just placed the tumblers on my desk and turned back for the whisky when I heard Jess' gasp and then a barely audible, “No.” 

Good god, anyone would think I'd offered her something illegal instead of a fine malt. “Don't tell me you're teetotal?” I quipped as I turned back to her, but one look at her pale face and wide eyes told me it was far more serious. It took a few attempts for her to speak and when she did she just repeated one word, “There.” 

I followed her gaze and silently cursed in several languages. I should have known things could always get worse but this really was my worse nightmare. A future predator in the ARC and me without my mammoth. As I stared at the creature that had haunted my nightmares for many months, I noted several differences between it and my previous encounter. This one looked... ill, with prominent and painful looking sores on its body, although I doubted if they would diminish its ability to kill and, in fact, as with every injured creature would probably make it even more viciously tempered.

I swallowed and shook myself – staring at the bloody thing wouldn't do any good. “Don't.” I turned and gave my full attention to Jess, even though turning my back on the predator went against every bit of training I'd had. “Don't make a sound.”

Jess's gaze was fixed on the predator and she looked scared. I certainly didn't blame her for that reaction, the thought of going up against a predator again was not high on my list of things to do. I glanced around my office and cursed the large windows – they might have been useful for keeping an eye on the hub and the antics of my team, not to mention Philip's, but right at this moment, I'd have given anything to have a solid wall between us and the creature, several feet thick at the very least. 

My gaze fell on my desk, it wasn't much but anything had to be better than nothing and it would, at least, be out of the creature's immediate view. I quickly motioned Jess beneath its scant protection and was just about to join her when I recalled that Becker had left an EMD here last night. He had been about to return it to the armoury when I had called him in for a report, but... well, let us say, we'd got slightly carried away and I had completely forgotten about it until this moment. I could only hope that the imminent end of the world had also distracted Becker and he hadn't remembered he'd left it in my office and tidied it away. Right now, that EMD might be the only thing that stood between us and... well, a messy and painful death. 

I scanned my office and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the EMD lying forgotten beside a filing cabinet. A smile flickered across my face as I recalled how it had ended up there, but those were thoughts for a less fraught time. I carefully walked over to it and felt immeasurably better with the weapon in my hands, but with no need to call trouble down upon our heads, I joined Jess under the flimsy protection of my desk. 

I bit back my sigh and strained my ears to their utmost – I wanted some warning before the predator was upon us – as I tried to think of a plan. Preferably one that left Jess and myself alive and the predator dead. I shot a look over at Jess, she was breathing slightly too fast and I recalled she had read the reports – all of the reports – and knew exactly what the bloody predators could do to a human. I also knew sitting here wasn't doing her any good, it was just letting her dwell upon those horrors, besides which I had no wish to be rescued by my lover like some damsel in distress. Not that Becker didn't make a dashing knight in shining armour... I shook my head. This was definitely not the time to be thinking those thoughts, lovely as they were. Instead, I took a firm hold on my wandering mind and resumed listening for the damnable creature as I tried to think what to do.

A soft tapping caught my attention and I turned towards it, raising an eyebrow when I saw Jess typing into her phone. The youth of today, always needing to be online even in the face of imminent death. My voice was a whisper as I asked her, “What are you doing?”

“Texting Becker.” 

Now why hadn't I thought of that? Because I came from a generation who hadn't grown up with instant communications, that and the slight distraction of a future predator probably hadn't helped. Which reminded me, I needed to check the charge of the EMD, it really would be the height of stupidity to try and shoot one only to find the battery was flat. I silently cursed as the faint whirr told me exactly how empty the battery was. I closed my eyes, of course it was, Becker had just returned from a shout. I pressed the check again, although with little hope of a better answer. Just what I needed when I was dealing with a bloody predator. If I survived this... screw up, I was going to demand a fully charged EMD in my office at all times. 

“What is it?” Jess had looked up from her phone and was staring at me with a worried expression on her face. 

I sighed, but she deserved to know and so I told her the truth. “Almost out of power. We've one shot, maybe two.” I shook my head, not enough to stop a predator, not nearly enough. “It's not going to be enough.” I sighed and looked towards the hub and knew I had to make a choice. We could stay here and hope the predator didn't find us before Becker arrived or we could try to rescue ourselves. I glanced around my office and then back at Jess – if we were discovered in here we would have little chance. For one thing, there wasn't another way out and I didn't like being backed into a corner. If we were careful and lucky, I knew we could get to the armoury and to more weapons, ones that actually worked. It would be a terrible risk, but I saw no other alternative. I waited a few more minutes in the hope that Becker would reply to Jess' text and closed my eyes briefly when the phone remained stubbornly silent. I could only hope Becker was still alive but I knew I could not rely on a rescue. “Okay, we've going to have to get to the armoury.”

Jess gave me a wide-eyed look. “Shouldn't we stay here? Becker will get the message and he'll come.”

I certainly hoped that, but... no, Becker was fine. “I know, Jess, but we need to be able to defend ourselves.” I gave her the most confident smile I could drag up. “It'll be fine, Jess.” I carefully rose from beneath my desk, peering over its top and almost sighing with relief when I saw the hub was empty, at least for now. I stood and reached down a hand for her. 

Jess swallowed and took it, still scared but determined to follow my lead. Good girl. I was proud of her and wondered why I had ever doubted her ability. Oh, there had been a few hiccups, such as letting the Dracorex out, although I had been quite happy to allow Matt to take the blame after he'd used it to destroy my office. I shook my head, now really wasn't the time to dwell upon the past. 

“Lester?” 

Jess was staring at me and I dredged up a smile. “Just remembering the last time a creature was loose in the hub.”

Jess just looked at me before rolling her eyes and I quirked an eyebrow back at her. “Ready?” When she swallowed and nodded, I carefully eased my door open and edged out onto the steps, my eyes flickering everywhere for signs of danger. My breath caught in my throat at the sharp clip-clop of Jess' shoes on the floor and I spun and nodded to them, mouthing at her to take them off. Once Jess had done so, I slowly moved through the hub towards the corridor that lead to the armoury, every nerve tense and I spun around at a distant clang. It brought all those memories of being hunted in the old ARC back and I knew I'd be having nightmares from it. At least this time I'd have someone to hold me when I woke shaking and covered in cold sweat. 

The power was still off and the backup generator could only provide enough power to fill the corridor with a dim glow, leaving far too many shadows for my liking. The urge to just run to the armoury was hard to resist but I kept my steps slow and steady, after all, there really was no need to summon the predator to us. I could feel Jess almost on my heels and promised to myself that I would protect her. 

It seemed to take forever and yet I knew it was only a matter of minutes before we reached the armoury. I paused before stepping inside, my near-useless EMD sweeping the place and once more swore silently. The place was almost bare. “Where is everything?”

Jess tore her gaze from the corridor and glanced around in dismay. “All the teams are out in the field, but I thought there'd be more than this left.”

I sighed but there was no point in blaming Jess. She'd done her job and who would have expected an anomaly to open in the ARC? There were several cases that might hold something useful and I wasn't about to admit defeat until I was sure the armoury really was as empty as it appeared to be. I turned back to Jess and held out the EMD for her to take as I could hardly guard us and look for weapons at the same time. Jess swallowed and put her shoes on a crate before taking the weapon and pointing it determinedly at the door. 

I nodded and turned back to the cases, wincing and holding my breath as one creaked loudly as I opened it. I paused to listen, every nerve alert, before relaxing as it appeared we had been lucky. I was far more careful when I opened the other cases and briefly closed my eyes in triumph when I finally found another EMD rifle. Yes! It was a bitter blow when I pressed the power check and it whirred just as feebly as the other. Fuck! I hissed at Jess, “There's no power.” 

Jess whispered “Power packs,” to me and I glanced around the armoury before turning my attention back to Jess and noticed her nodding to indicate where the packs were stored. 

I tried to open cases as quietly as possible and felt relief flood through me when I opened one and found little cylinders inside. I was fairly sure they were the power packs, but still held one up for Jess to confirm my discovery. My eyes closed at the loud crash and I swore under my breath at the case I had knocked over. Bloody hell, for all my admonishing to Jess to keep quiet, I was the one who had made the most noise and risked calling the predator to us. I held my breath and looked at Jess, she was shivering with fear and her eyes were wide, but the EMD was held steady as she stared out into the corridor. 

The loud clang and faint chitter from the corridor had my heart pounding in remembered fear and almost froze me to the spot until I heard Jess' gasp. Fuck! I swiftly covered the distance and pulled Jess away from the door, placing myself between her and danger. Even if I hadn't made the mistake, it was still my job to protect her, especially as I had been trained to fight and she hadn't. Of course, what good a knowledge of dirty tactics would be against a predator was another question and one I would soon find the answer to. 

“Oh God!” Jess breathed as the predator appeared at the door frame, chittering menacingly as it landed on the floor and slowly, purposely advanced towards us. 

It was even uglier up close than the other one had been and I instinctively took a step backwards. I kept my voice low as I gave an order – possibly my last – to Jess. “Make your way around the table and out the door. Find somewhere to hide.” 

I heard the faint whirr as Jess pressed the power button and told me, her voice firm but I could hear the edge of fear to it. “I'm not leaving you.” 

“Jess. Please. Just do it.” I needed her to go so I could stop worrying about her safety, that and I had no wish for her to witness my death. Of course, the chitter of a second predator changed my mind rapidly. Fuck! All I needed. “Jess, find another weapon.”

I could only hope she'd follow that order better than she had my previous. I was too busy staring at the two predators and swallowing my fear to check on her. I did risk a quick glance around my immediate surroundings for anything I might be able to defend myself with. Spotting one of the empty cases I had opened earlier, I grabbed it just as one of the predators leapt at me. I heard Jess' scream as I barely ducked beneath its forelimbs and felt its claws brush through my hair. I didn't wait for it to recover before I slammed the case into its throat. I was hoping its physiology was similar enough to a human's for my blow to crush its larynx and bring about its rapid demise. I grinned as it collapsed, gurgling. 

Unfortunately, the second predator took advantage of my distraction and blindsided me. I cried out as its claws sank into my chest and side, slicing deep into my flesh and reminding me of a rather skilful interrogator I had once had the misfortune to meet. I tried to strike the predator with the case, but all my strength had gone and I could do nothing but collapse into darkness. The last sounds I heard were the discharges of the EMD and my last thought was that at least Jess had survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Future Predator attack in the armoury, an injured Lester remembers much more pleasant times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

I woke to a world of pain, the wounds in my chest and side burning and sending insistent spikes of pain to my brain. It even bloody hurt to breathe and I was forced to take shallow pants. I sensed a shadow moving over me and I reacted without thinking, striking out and fuck, that hurt. I bit my lip almost through as I fought the pain and managed to open my eyes to see Jess looking at me in a mixture of shock and fear. I watched her mouth open and close but I couldn't make sense of the words. 

Jess' voice slowly became clear to me. “James? Oh god. James? Are you... no, of course you aren't.”

I managed to smile at that, although it turned into a frown when I noticed the blood on her face. “Jess? Hurt?”

Jess' smile faltered before she gingerly took my hand and I realised it was her that I had struck out at. “Shh, James. I know it hurts.”

I shook my head. “No. You hurt.” Good god, being injured was no excuse for not using proper English. I tried again. “Are you hurt?” When Jess just gave me a confused look, I gritted my teeth and managed to lift an arm to her face, brushing the trail of blood. I frowned as more blood appeared on her face and looked almost dumbly at my bloodied hand. 

“No, James. I'm fine.” 

Jess might be uninjured but I knew she was scared. She looked around the armoury before moving away from me and as much as I wanted to call her back, I knew leaving me would improve the chances of her own survival. A hand gently shook my shoulder and I reluctantly opened eyes that felt held down by lead weights. I just looked up at Jess' worried face for several moments. “You're still here?”

Jess just blinked at me before I saw understanding blossom in her face. “I'm not leaving you, James,” she told me in a firm voice and then raised her hand to show me something. It took me a moment to recognise a EMD pistol. “It's fully charged.”

I managed a smile at that, at least Jess would be able to defend herself. I must have drifted again, for the next thing I knew pain was lancing through my body and I woke to find myself curled on my side, Jess stroking my hair and apologising over and over again. It took some effort, but I slowly managed to uncurl without causing myself too much pain. 

“Sorry. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help.” Jess was almost babbling and I really didn't need her to fall to pieces on me now. 

“It's fine,” I told her, even though the pain was now an insistent dull throb. 

Jess didn't look like she believed me but had instead decided to humour me. I wasn't sure I liked the implication of that or that she had been using my given name, but I wasn't going to press for an answer. There were some things better left unknown. 

“Do you think you can walk?” Jess' question seemed out of place and it took me a moment to quirk an eyebrow in query. Jess smiled, “We can't stay here and Becker will go to the hub first.”

I rather doubted I could move and I knew Jess wouldn't be able to carry me. “Go on.”

“I told you I'm not leaving you.” Jess had that look on her face, the one that said I'd lose an argument with her if I tried to disagree. My wife – soon to be ex-wife I hoped – had worn the same expression often enough. “Please try, James. For me.”

I swallowed and cursed her loyalty. It bloody hurt to move but I finally managed to get to my knees, although I was left covered in sweat and panting in pain. Jess tried to help me gain my feet, but she was a mere slip of a girl and it took almost all my remaining strength to stand. The room spun around me and I would have fallen but for Jess propping me up. 

Once I had regained enough of my control to consider moving I slowly took my weight from Jess, only to have her sling my arm around her shoulders and tug me towards the door. She wouldn't be able to shoot very well with me hanging from her but I hadn't the strength to spare to tell her, not when it took every ounce to even put one foot in front of the other. I followed where Jess led me, unaware of time and place and lost in my memories.

***

“Wake up, please, James. Wake up.”

The fear in her voice was enough for me to open my eyes and look up at her and behind her, to the ceiling. Ah, I must have collapsed. I certainly felt so tired and the pain was still shooting along my nerves. I just wished it would stop, and I let my eyes drift closed, welcoming the darkness and peace. I hissed when Jess jostled me awake once more, but I knew I would not remain so for long. I had lost too much blood and any rescue would not come in time. “Tell Becker,” I began before Jess shook her head at me. “Jess?”

“No. You can tell him yourself.” Jess blinked back tears. “I didn't go to all that trouble...” 

Her voice died as I just looked at her, shock clearing my mind as I realised it had been down to her when all this time I had been blaming – although that wasn't quite the right word – Connor for Becker and myself being stuck in that lift. “You?”

Jess smiled guiltily. “It was getting silly. You were interested in Becker and he was mooning over you. Someone had to do something and,” Jess shrugged, “I was there.”

I snorted carefully and allowed my mind to wander back to the first time Becker had kissed me. It was a lovely memory and, well, if I was going to die, it would be a lovely last thought.

***

It had been another bad day, although not compared to my current predicament. I'd had a long and unproductive meeting with the minister and I wasn't in a good mood even before the lift had come to a sudden and jarring halt. Toppling over into Becker's arms had been even less pleasant, although mostly because it had meant I was far too close to him. He was far too pretty on the eyes and being that close to him made me all hot and bothered. It was torture when I knew he was interested in Miss Parker and certainly not a middle-aged civil servant with a line in sarcasm. After all, why would he be when he could have a sweet young thing like Jess Parker?

Not that those thoughts stopped my eyes flickering over Becker and taking in the way his black combats clung to his firm body and, fuck, the last thing I needed was to get hard from just thinking about Becker. I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the cool lift wall as I tried to ignore the sounds of Becker moving around the lift and to rein in my fantasies of what we could get up to until we were freed. I must admit I had little success. 

Distracted as I was by my pleasant musings, I almost jumped when I felt something brush against my hand and I opened my eyes to find Becker standing well within my personal space, a slight smirk on the ex-soldier's face. I opened my mouth to ask what the bloody hell he thought he was doing, and found myself being kissed, with Becker's tongue making a very thorough inspection of my mouth. When he stepped back with a self-satisfied look on his face, instead of tearing him a new one I found myself licking my lips and just blinking at Becker. He couldn't actually want me? 

“Lester?” Becker's smug expression grew with each moment I remained silent. He seemed to take it as an invitation to step closer and press another kiss against my lips. He was a very good kisser and I moaned softly when his mouth trailed over my skin as he nibbled at my jaw. It felt wonderful and successfully distracted me from his fingers loosening my tie before they began to unbutton my shirt. 

Sudden awareness of my – our – situation and that we could be disturbed at any moment had me grasping his shoulders to shove him away. However, when his lips trailed over my chest and his mouth latched onto one of my nipples to bite and tease, I found myself groaning and pulling Becker closer. 

I moaned in loss when Becker let my nipple pop from his mouth and he grinned up at me. “Do you know what I want to do with you?” He didn't have the decency to wait for an answer before he continued, “I want to suck your dick and then I want to fuck you.”

My cock twitched at that thought and I swallowed, my eyes flickering between the presently closed doors and Becker. 

“The last time Connor blew the circuits it took 25 minutes to get them back on line.” Becker breathed against my recently molested nipple and sent arousal straight to my cock. He smiled as his hand cupped my obvious bulge. “And you have your image to think of.”

I finally found my tongue and managed to quirk an eyebrow at Becker. “And being fucked by you would do what exactly for my image?”

“Ah, so you do want a fuck.” Becker smirked at me, the bloody smug bastard. 

To make matters worse, my cock seemed to be in complete agreement with him and I could feel myself begin to blush. “I didn't...” I sighed softly and just knew my blush was growing. “I've not...” How exactly did I inform him I had never been with another man without sounding a total idiot? I was thankful that Becker seemed to understand my problem without me having to state it. 

Becker nodded. “OK, how about we save the fucking until later?” He gave me a squeeze as he added, “First times should be special.”

I gathered my persona and quirked an eyebrow. “Who said you'll be doing the fucking?”

“The fact you haven't been with a man before?” Becker seemed distracted when he said that and I soon found out why, when he unzipped me and had my heavy, leaking cock in his hand. “However, I assume you've had a blowjob before?” Once more he didn't wait for my answer but I soon hadn't the braincells to argue as his hot mouth surrounded me and took me to bliss. 

I was far too languid to resist when Becker put me to rights, his hand firm on my spent cock as he tucked it back inside my trousers, his fingers sure as he buttoned up my shirt, although he did lean in to lick a stripe up my chest. He tugged my tie back into place before settling my jacket on my shoulders. 

“OK, James?” 

It took several moment for me to wrangle enough braincells to respond, and by that point the lift was moving again. I watched his expression change from confident to worried and pushed past him as the doors opened. I paused just outside the doors and looked at him, a slight smile on my lips. “Meet me at my car at six and don't be late.” I left him gaping after me as I swept off to my office.

***

I gave an annoyed mumble when my shoulder was shaken and I looked up into Matt's concerned face, rather than Becker pouting at me as the lift doors had closed on him. Ah, it looked as if our rescue had arrived. Without my pleasant memories to distract me from the pain and with fingers pressed against my wounds, I was soon moaning and gritting my teeth in pain. I could hear voices in the background, faint and, although I knew they were important, I couldn't decipher the words.

“James?” The voice – Matt's, I think – sounded distant as I drifted. It was only when he gently shook my shoulder and repeated himself that I managed to pay attention to his words. “Okay, James. Come on. Up you get.”

I reached up with my arms and grunted when I was pulled to my feet. Pain raced through my body and it was all I could do to remain on my feet, although I knew that most of my weight was being supported by whoever was holding me. 

Connor's voice sounded so distant but I knew he was helping to hold me up. “Easy.”

Matt's voice told me he was the other one supporting me. “That's it. All right, let's go. One, two, three, take a deep breath. Just breathe.”

***

I believe I must have been more dragged or carried to the infirmary than walked to it, for the next thing I knew I was laying on my back with an IV in my arm and pressure bandages on my wounds. A hand was smoothing my hair and I looked up into the concerned eyes of my lover.

“Give me a minute,” Becker murmured and I caught the amused grin on Connor's face as he and Matt left us alone. Becker took the opportunity to kiss me, hard and full of all the pent up fear he had held for me. “Don't you dare go anywhere.” He paused before kissing me again, his voice a mere whisper as he added, “I love you, James Lester.”

I couldn't be sure if I told him I loved him too, or if I lost consciousness before I could.

***

I regained awareness to find myself alone in the infirmary, with no way of knowing whether the world or my lover were safe. I was hot and yet shivering and my mind drifted once more to a far more pleasant time. One where I was safe and the world was not ending.

***

It was bloody scary to be laying naked in Becker's bed, waiting for him to join me and knowing he planned on fucking me. I had always heard it hurt and the waiting didn't help my growing nervousness. I was so distracted by the worries that I didn't notice Becker's return to the bedroom until he squeezed my arm and I jumped.

I believe that some of my fear must have shown on my face, as Becker leaned over and kissed me. “No pressure, James. We won't go any faster than you want to.”

I nodded, although I couldn't help my eyes widening as he stripped naked and I caught sight of his large erection. Bloody hell, how would that even fit inside me without ripping me in two? My breath caught when Becker slicked two fingers and I heard a whimper. Becker quirked an eyebrow and I felt myself blush, knowing the sound had emerged from my throat and Becker knew it too. 

Becker smiled encouragingly at me and I took a deep breath, calming myself for him and trying to relax. I gasped as Becker pressed his fingers inside his own arse, riding them and it was the hottest thing I had ever seen. It was even hotter when he straddled my thighs and lowered himself onto my cock. The feel of that exquisite tightness around me was intoxicating and I thrust up without thought...

***

I scowled at the black clad medic who had jostled me awake and away from those very pleasant memories just as they had reached the good bit. I believe I was somewhat short with them, telling them to leave me alone or I'd sack every last one of them. However, before I could make good on my threat, Becker arrived and I made good my escape. I believe the medics were glad to see the back of me and the feeling was mutual.

Not that I was best pleased to be forced to use a wheelchair and I made sure Becker knew of my displeasure. Becker, for his part, spent his time making sure I was comfortable and enquiring whether I was in pain. Hovering over me like my mother had when I was ill as a child, and I really didn't want to compare my mother and lover like that. In the end I snapped at him just as he wheeled me into the hub. “Oh please, for goodness sake, stop fussing. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself.”

Becker just squeezed my shoulder briefly before announcing as if my injury had addled my mind, “Here we are,” before adding, “How are you feeling, Lester?”

I blinked before turning to look at him in disbelief. “What an idiotic question, how do you think I'm feeling?” The brief flash of emotion that crossed his face had me giving his hand a quick squeeze, I knew he had hated having to leave me alone in the medical bay while he saved the world. 

But, the world was safe once more, my team was safe and all I wanted to do was go home and snuggle with Becker. Not that life was ever that easy as the minister's call showed only too well. I could do nothing but watch Becker head off into whatever danger would be found at King's Cross. 

A smile flickered across my face, but tonight would be just for us and if Becker agreed to it, I wanted him to make love to me.


End file.
